Kuzon TV Special: A Dragon Ball Halloween!
Kuzon TV Special: A Dragon Ball Halloween! is the first Television special for the Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan series. It focuses on Halloween in the Dragon Ball world (I know there isn't one but these aren't called 'Specials' for nothing). It takes place sometime after the Cabban Saga and before the Meje Saga. Enjoy, and if you get the creeps don't blame me! Prolouge It is a Halloween night, Cabban had been defeated about a year ago, and the world is in full peace. It is Halloween this night on Mount Paouz, and dark stormy winds rain over the Dragon Ball world... 'Special' Inside Goku and Chi-Chi's house.. Pan: I can't wait to go Trick or Treating! Gohan: Once again this year. Don't you think you're getting a bit too old..? Pan: You never outgrow Halloween dad! >:( Gohan: Alright! Jeez. Kuzon, isn't this your first halloween? Kuzon: Yes. Though I've done stuff like it, it is technically. I guess. Gohan: Alright..I guess. So wha- Dad?! Gohan see's Goku in a ghost suit with a candy bucket.. Goku: What?! Gohan: You're going trick or treating?! I thought you out grow- Oh...Pilaf, right. Go on... Pan: Grandpa going trick or treating with me...darn. So wierd. Goku: I'm only in it for the candy really! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png Gohan: -_- I thought you didn't like sweets that aren't good for you.. Goku: I do! I mean, I haven't ate any for....well a long time! Goten: You mean never dad? (walking from kitchen) Goku: :( Yes..but as far as I know, it's good. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png Goten: Right...anyways, Pan, you kept that suit you got on that one planet when you and dad and Trunks were looking for the Black Star Dragonballs a few years ago? Pan: Yes. Just because I never wear it doesn't mean I don't like it. Chi-Chi: Kuzon..what you going to wear..? Kuzon: Oh, I have to wear something? Uhh...(looks around) Kuzon see's an Orange Gi on the wall. He grabs it and puts it on. Kuzon: I'll go as a Martial Artist. Heheh. Not sure what anything else is. Everyone: -_-" Goku: Hey! I think it's time! Bye Chi-Chi! Comon, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Kuzon. Chi-Chi: Bye. Good luck. (sits down) I would go, but I'm to old, get scared to death..liek that one time...(shribbles) So Kuzon, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Pan head out to the city, where all the children and some adults are out filling their bellies on sweets everywhere.. The gang walks in the city, with their costumes on and candy buckets ready.. Kuzon: This is what it's like..really? Pan: Yep. Hehe. Kuzon: ...Ehh... Gohan: I never did like the idea of children going around filling up on junk. Geez. Goten: Lighten up, Gohan. It's fun to me. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Gohan: You never grew up -_-'. Gang Boy across the street: Hey kid in the karate suit! You think you're tough? Let's see if you can do more than just dress like one! Haha. Kuzon: Grr.. Gohan: Kuzon, don't. Boy: You scared? Your mom-daddy gotta tell you what to do? Hahahha!! (laughing hard with his gang) Kuzon: Grrr... Gohan: Kuzon! Kuzon walks over to the boy and looks down up to him menecingly.. Boy: Look, the little weak boy decided to get his ass beat! Kuzon: Grr... Kuzon grabs the boy by the neck, punches him easy in the gut, kicks another gang boy in the feet knocking him down and using an invisible air blast to blow another boy into the wall of a house.. Kuzon: (Standing over them mad) Boy: UHH, UHH, I'M SORRY HERE TAKE MY CANDY! WAHH (they all run home) Kuzon appears back at the group in an aye blink with the candy..The man who's house was hit opens the door mad and runs after the boy's thinking they done it.. Kuzon: Heheheh. (eats candy) Gohan: -_-". What a bully you are. Goku: It was mean, but funny! Pan: Hmph. Goku: Hey, I see a house over there! Let's go! They all run over to the house and get in line.. Goku: Heheh. I can't wait! Pan: Comon! Boy in front of them: Grrr...be paitent! Pan: Hmph. They soon get to the door.. Goku: Hehe, candy please :D The woman puts candy in his bucket. '' Pan: ...Candy please :). ''She puts it in her bucket. Kuzon: ....Candy. The woman stutters than puts candy in his bucket meanly and slams the door. Gohan: -_-" Well that was interesting. Kuzon: Yep. Gohan: .... A bunch of kids run by seemingly scared to death, followed by more kids.. Goku: Wonder what that's all about. Pan: I wonder. Gohan: Hey! (grabbing running kid) What is going on? Scared skinny boy: Tha-That house up on the hill! It-It's evil! AAHH!!! (runs) Gohan: What the..? Pan: We should go look! Goten: Noooo way. By the way that kid said it, sounds like it could be dangerous. Gohan bomps Goten on the head Gohan: -_-" Though I guess it wouldn't hurt. Probably just some scare house. Oh and, where's Trunks? Goku: I don't know, I haven't seen him since Kuzon did that. Gohan: He'll probably jump out of no where and scare us like last year.. So the Z-Fighter's make their way up the hill, to the scare house.. On the hill half way.. Goku: Whoo! Wow. Gohan: Looks creepy. They all look up at the house, lightning strikes, the house creaks, kids run out scared to death.. Goten: Jeez. Looks bad. Gohan: I guess I can agree with you now. Kuzon: (makes his way) Let's move. Everyone: ...? Kuzon: (getting to front door) Hmm. (tears open and it creaks) Goku: Smells bad enough, ew. The gang walk in the old, creepy dark house. It smells with the smell of death, and cobwebs everywhere...Coming up the stairs. Goten: Well. These stairs are old! (presses foot making it creak) Gohan: Got that right. (pokes rails...it breaks off) ...Oops. Everyone: -_-" Gohan: What?! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Pan: Just move..this place gives me the creeps.. Goku: Oh! It isn't that ''scary... '''All of a sudden, a giant skeleton pops out of no where and a huge screeching sound rings!' Goku: AAHH!!! Gohan: Woah! Pan: AH. Kuzon: (stutters back) Goten: That was close! He almost got me! Goten accidently walks back into a large pile of cobwebs.. Goten: AAHH!! GET IT OFF ME!! GET. IT. OFF. ME!! AHH!! (goes Super Saiyan and tears out) (breathing hard) HEHEHEHEHEH...- (Stops and everyones staring at him) Pan: -_-" Goten: :D Kuzon: Hey! Goten: What?! Kuzon: Doesn't anyone feel that power? That..energy...it's dark... Gohan: Yeah. Pan: Aww, there's always something that ruins my holidays! Always a stupid enemy! Gohan: Let's keep going..getting creepy. All of a sudden, like the skeleton, Goku pops out like one making the same face with a screeching sound! Goten: AAHHH!!!!- .....Dad?! Goku: HAHA!! (laughing hard) I got you good! Haha! Goten: Aww comon! I've had enough jokes! Play one on Gohan or something.. Goku: Maybe. Let's move on. So the gang continues on, getting through traps, doors, and much more... Goten: Dang this place scares me! Why can't we just blow it up? Goku: ..Because..there are kids in here! Dumbbell. Pan: Don't fight..Can't we just go home? Gohan: Not ye-AAH!! Gohan runs into a trap and is hanging upside down wet in front of everyone! Goten: HAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHA!!! (on ground laughing) HAHA! OH MY- HAHA!! Goku: Heheh. Then, a giant man in a bear suit comes from the dark and starts tackling Gohan hanging there and smacking him! Goten: HAHA!! Oh my GOSH!! HAHA!! Pan: Hehehe! Kuzon: ...Heh, guess it's funny, hahaha. Then the man in a bear suit tears the suit off, and it isn't a man, it's a devil! It then attacks the gang! Goku: Woah! Dummit! Ah! Goku punches the Devil man and kicks him down, while Goten knees him through the creaking floor, killing him below... Pan: What was that thing?! Gohan: (tearing out of trap) I don't know! But he actually hurt me! Goku: Looks like we're in trouble..let's go on. Pan: (tearing) Always..ALWAYS. So the gang continue on..until they come to a large, black dark door with rats all over the place and a dead smell.. Pan: It stinks! (Covering nose) Goku: Man..dirty and old. Kuzon: Eww. (has rat on his back not knowing) Gohan: Uhhh Kuzon.. Kuzon: What? Goku: There's a rat..on your back.. Kuzon: Oh...... .... (powers up shooting it to ash) Goten: Guess that's a good way to kill it.. Pan: Well, there's a big door here, wonder what it does. Gohan: Hmm...- WOAH! That power is super close! I never even noticed! Kuzon: Yeah! Let's go. Goku breaks through the large door..into a large deda but light room of which the lightning strikes bust thought the window..and there are burial crypts around the walls.. Goku: Woah.. Kuzon: Creepy.. Goten: Wonder what this is.. Unknown snake like voice: Hello...I knew you'd be coming.. Gohan: Who is that?! Show yourself! Unknown: Oh..I will..soon enough.. Pan: You monster who are you! Goten: Maybe he's just some kid with a voice modifier trying to scare us.. Kuzon: No. His power...it must be one amazing kid -_-. Goten: Yeah, you're right.. All of a sudden, a giant white slithering catepillar creature slithers from the floor and in front of the Z-Gang.. Goten: Aha! Found you monster! Unknown: My name is Xaloax! And you are going to pay for what you did to Cabban a year ago! Kuzon: What? What about him? Xaloax: I have no time to talk! I was a ..sort of pet of him he used..when he came here to Earth, when he first landed he let me go out into the world incase he was defeated. And he was defeated. So here I am! Goku: But why'd you choose now? Xaloax: I have my reason. No time to talk. More time to die! AH! Gohan: Here we go! (jumps out of attack area) Xaloax whips his tail across the Gang, which they all jump. He uses his long black hand to rapidly punch Goku in the face. Goku goes Super Saiyan and kicks Xaloax hard in the face and jumps back against the wall and throws a Ki ball at him making a boom. Outside the house, many lights shine through the window, making people confused it it's a light party or what. Pan flies up and punches Xaloax in the gut hard. ''' Goten: Dang it! '''Trunks breaks through the window at the moment in need and smashes Xaloax in the chin, spins him and smashes him down! Everyone: Trunks! Where were you?! Trunks: I was..trick or treating. Hehe. Then I noticed this and knew what it was. Here I am. Let's kill this thing! Ah! Trunks rushes Xaloax and knees him hard as hell in the gut and smashes him on the wall. Xaloax, un harmed, forms into a human like bionic form, uses super sonic speeds and rams into Trunks' head hard. Trunks falls hurt. Kuzon, a Super Saiyan, starts rapidly punching Xaloax in the gut and face rapidly, as Goku and Gohan are beating up his body. Xaloax rams his fist in Gohan's gut and throws him down and uses his super breath to blow Goku off him. Kuzon kicks him across the face and he steps back. Pan starts hitting Xaloax, but with no effect. Kuzon blasts into Super Saiyan 2 and throws Xaloax threw the window. He comes right back with his giant Bee wings and kicks Kuzon into a wall, smashing him. Pan: This monster! Trunk: Grr..Ah! (Super Saiyan) Goku: Noo..I have an idea. Gohan: Name it! Be- Gohan is smashed in the face by Xaloax's fist, he then kicks Trunk in the gut hard making him spit blood. He uses his breath to blow Pan into a wall. A skeleton pops out of the wall and scares Pan to death! Pan: AAHH-....Darn you! Goku: A Kamehameha! Let's do it! Gohan: You sure?! Goku: YES, NOW! Goten, Pan, Gohan, Goku and Kuzon get in a row and form Kamehameha's, as Trunks forms an Explosion Volcanic Technique..! Goku: KA.. Gohan: ME.. Goten: HA.. Pan: ME.. Kuzon: HAAA!!! Everyone: HAAA!!!!!! Trunks: Ah!!! The giant Kamehameha shoots right at Xaloax, at amazing force. Xaloax takes it on with slight difficulty.. Xaloax: HAHA, You'll never beat me! And even if you do, I'll come get you again, one day! WAHAHA- Woah, WOAH, DAMN YOU!! ONE DAY YOU FOOLS!!! AAHAHH!!!! Everyone: HAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The entire gang's Kamehameha smashes into Xaloax and tears through him, soon incinerating him. The Kamehameha tears through the house roof into the dark sky.. People outside Trick or Treating: Ohhh (looking) prettyyy...Shooting star.. Everyone: HAAA!!!!!.....Haa....Whoo! Goku: It-It's over...Whoo! Kuzon: Damn.. Pan: Yes! Yes! Goten: Yeah! Trunks: Hmph. Gohan: Looks like that was interesting...some Halloween. Everyone: Hehe. Well, let's go home! Goku: Yeah, I've had a night! (Sweating) So everyone heads back home to Mount Paouz, after a long night... Walking in.. Chi-Chi: Hi guys, was- WHAT THE??!! Chi-Chi stares at the gang, all smokey, torn up, with grins on their faces.. Chi-Chi ....Why do I even try...? (walks back in room) I'm done for this day... Goten: Well, at least we have candy! Hehe- (looks in bucket and his candy is all burnt up) :( Aww... Pan: Haha! This is the best Halloween ever! Goku: Got that right! Gohan: Hey Kuzon, you enjoy your first Halloween? Kuzon: Hehe. Hell yeah. Is it like this every year? Gohan: Uhh no.. Kuzon: Heheh. I think it's time for bed. Gohan: Yep. Goku: Me too! Ahh! And so the gang eats their candy, and heads to bed, after a long hard Halloween night..until next time, on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan....boo hoo....BOO! Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Fan Fiction